yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 23 Episode 23: The Infinites strike
Hooded_Kin.jpg KxmbajS.jpg 1941529-986532_dd_501_09_copy.jpg Tasanagi: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CSdNxXGUaRU ) The doors to the large home would have creaked open as the maids greeted Kin at the door. He sighed and looked left to right, sliding his hands into his pockets smirking. His crystal white paint on his newly made Tasanagi estate would make anyone jealous. He had 4 different cars, and all of them were expensive, maybe he got a bit crazy on the vanity once he got the money, or maybe he felt like he owed it to himself to have all of these things.( http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-N8V6xx9EUh8/UROg5iZOpUI/AAAAAAAAvWk/9H1d-W-Gehc/s1600/Kotoura-san+04+5.JPG ) The Treasury Tomoko gave Kin was well off, and even getting this home wasn't even half of that money. He could just imagine how much his father was sitting on now. He stepped up to the doors and greeted the help before he made his way in. " Suzumeeee.... SuuuuU!!! Im home nowww! " Kin said sliding his hands into his pockets, removing his blazer as the house butler ' Arnold ' came to take it from him. Kin nodded his head and the man bowed walking off elsewhere. Kin had been making alot of time for Suzume now, and with the Yakuza busniess being focused around the movie industry he had some big things planned out. It was all about executing them now, making sure everything falls into place and correctly. " Hey su! You won't believe what happened today! As... Soon as i find you... Suzuummeee!?! " He said shouting at the top of his lungs, trying to catch her scent throughout the house. but since she had been there all day, it was pretty much everywhere, and it was hard to track her down specifcally. Suzume Yasutake: ( http://i.imgur.com/ERLMLRA.jpg) A petite, brown haired maid by the name of Kisa, cleared her throat politely. "Mister Tasanagi, Miss Yasutake has been in the nursery big part of the day. She's been trying assemble things in the baby's room. I told her she should let one of the servants handle it but she insisted on doing it herself, Sir." Her tone was quiet and mousy, as if she were a rather shy girl. Suzume sat on the floor in the middle of the nursery. Pieces of what was supposed to be a changing table were on the floor around her. "So you fit part A to part F? Wait that doesn't make any sense." She sighed frustrated with the directions in her hands. One of the maids had told her to let one of the servants do this, and in all honesty she was right. Suzume just wasn't good at this handyman stuff. But since Kin becoming the leader of a yakuza clan and the sudden influx of cash from it things had been running at light speed. The purchase of a mansion (that Suzume wasn't to keen on), anything Kin had wanted or thought that she wanted he'd bought. The maids and servants, people there to wait on her hand and foot all of it was a bit overwhelming. So she had decided that she was going to do something for herself, and put together something for the baby's room. But now it was turning into a disaster, either there was a piece missing or she read something wrong and things weren't going together like they should. That's when she heard Kin call from somewhere in the house. Looking at her phone she realized what time it is. "Damn... time flies when you don't know what the hell you're doing. Kin's home from... work." The pause when she said work was due to the fact that Kin was now the leader of the Kagemaru clan. Part of her was happy Kin was around so much more, they spent more time together now then they had in quite some time. But there was part of her that worried for his safety taking up that mantle definitely paints a target on your back. The fact that it was yakuza and they did illegal things didn't bother her much, she had learned allot working for Nadine. And knew that the supposedly good, upstanding, high ranking officials of the city often did things just as bad or worse than who they referred to as criminals. Still the whole idea that her boyfriend was now one of the most wealthy and powerful people in Kasaihana was mind boggling. Her father had nearly fainted when she told him that she was moving in with Kin. After he had gone through a series of very different emotions he had finally settled on acceptance and appreciated that Kin had stepped up and was willing to take care of Suzume and they're soon to be daughter. Even though it was by a means he himself didn't agree with. Suzume had tried to talk him in to taking some money she had offered him to move to a new place and basically retire, but he refused saying that he could never accept a handout from his daughter. Not that he didn't appreciate the gesture, but his pride just wouldn't let him. Suzume pushed herself up from the floor, the effects of sitting on the floor made her reach around behind her back and rub the pained spot. "I'm upstairs in the baby's room." She called out as she headed out to the hallway. Tasanagi: Kin made his way up the flight of stairs as to where the childs room would be. As he walked down the long hall way. He had painted pictures of his great grandfather Kagemaru, Keyvin, Keyome, Keyth and even himself down the line. It was noted that Kin looked alot like his ancestor Kagemaru, and the resemblence was uncanny. It was almost dead on, and Kin took note in this. He strolled down into the room, his gator shoes claking against the floor before he made his way in. " Hey beautiful! " He said making his way over, sitting down next to her as he had been checking out the set up she had been dealing with. " Trying to build something eh? You shoulda called me, I woulda came home earlier. " He said rubbing the back of his neck. " So, How's your day been? I suspect the helps been assiting like I told them too? I gave them specific jobs on what you need and how you need it. That babys coming any day now and I want us ready for it. " He said looking over the insturctions of the paper. Cocking his right eyebrow before he slid his right hand through his dark Obsidian hair that had been slicked back today, his golden orbs scanning the paper before he looked back over at the sad attempt or better yet, marvelous skill of Suzumes crafting. " Hahah, man... this looks um... you know, looks like you almost had it. " Suzume Yasutake: Suzume smiled and shook her head as she pecked him on the cheek, "No use trying to be nice about it I flat out messed it up. But, I didn't glue anything in place yet, so there's still hope for it. The helps been well... helpful I had to beg them to let me do something. Kisa especially don't know how many times I told her that I was fully capable of putting away my own laundry." She looked around the room, toys and various shades of pastels ran rampant through out the room. A very obvious little girls room was coming together quite nicely. Suzume had never worried about what the baby's room would look like before now, but if she hadn't taken charge of the decorating Kin probably would have bought everything in the store without a second thought. When Kin spoke about the baby coming any day she felt the nervous butterflies in her stomach. Their impending parenthood had been on her mind allot lately. Which is completely understandable, "Kin... I hope everything is gonna go well with the baby, I mean... I'm not worried whether I get a changing table done in time or whether we have the best diapers. I just want a healthy baby..." She went over and picked up a bear in a lavender tutu. "My dad called again today, to check up on me told me to call him when the baby's coming." She turned to Kin. "Did you manage to get ahold of your parents? We want to make sure that the message gets to them, don't want them to feel left out." Tasanagi: " Dad's, well dad is dad. He keeps busy, doing Heroes Inc Work. I think he'll be around maybe. But if not, then well you know. I dont think he's ever truly gotten over Keyomi's death. And now that him and Michiko are pretty much seperated I never see them anymore. Sora lives with Michi, and well I think he's the only one who'd honestly be there. Oh and... my real mother. But i think she'd put some kind of crazy Shinto voodoo on our child to ' cleanse it from the filth of the world. ' Or something like that. " Kin said sitting up and pulling his ie off, tossing it over his shoulder. " C'mon, lets go get something to eat, you hungry? " He said reaching his hands down to take her own, which if she accepted it he'd use his inhuman strength to raise her up. " Name any resteraunt in the city, you can have it! " He said smiling. " I cant wait till our babies born, I can take her to the zoo, and I can teach her how to ride a bike eventhoughIdontknowhowtorideonemyself! But yeah! Im just... so excited sometimes it gets the best of me. But im getting ahead of myself. Where you want to eat? And if you say you dont know... Im going to eat you...litterally..." He said kissing her along her jaw line before he kissed into the right side of her neck, sucking on it almost before he nibbled on it just lightly. Both of his hands on her hips as he waited for her answer. That was... until Taco stepped into the room with a bright red suit. " Hey uh Ki- I Mean boss. We have a problem... there's this gang, there terroizing the movie theatre. " Kin turned back around, his eyes flashing into a bright red. " Cant you see Im trying to have a good time with Suzume today... Cant you do anything on your own? Call Turner... tell him to handle it. " Taco put his head down, nodding his head as he went off to do as his boss told him to. Suzume Yasutake: She squealed girly when he lifted her, "I don't need a restaurant but dinner would be nice. Maybe somewhere I can get a good steak.... rare.... really rare." She wrapped her arms around him as he playfully kissed and nibbled on her neck. All during this moment of affection Suzume could hear someone coming down the hallway. The footsteps were heavier than some of the maids and there was a strong smell of expensive cologne that grew closer with each step. Suzume was sure who it was and when he came in the door and spoke it confirmed what her senses had told her. He looked practically ridiculous in any bright red suit, but she knew that Taco was good at being flamboyant and sticking out like sore thumb. You'd think he'd learn from his uncle that being like that definitely didn't get you the type of women you really want. Then again who knows what Taco's type was. He began to explain to Kin about a situation, from what Suzume could tell it sounded important. But Kin really seemed upset about Taco telling him, she saw the flash of red and the almost growling tone. Taco walked away looking a bit discouraged and defeated. "Hun, I know Taco can be a dick and annoying at times. But don't kill the messenger, he's only doing his job. Besides what he had to say kind of sounded important, maybe you should check it out. We can go to dinner some other time, I'm sure the cook can make something to eat here at home just as good as any of those fancy restaurants." She smiled at him and then kissed him gently. Onigami Okami Kin: " Even so... we dont get time to just do our thing anymore. We Deserve this just as much as anyone... they can wait. " Kin said crossinghis arms as he turned his back on her before sighing. " Sorry... my tempers been getting the best of me as of lately. But i'll get better I promise. Suzume i've been meaning to ask you. After the babies born. " He said turning back around to face her. Both of his arms crossed. " I think It's time I start training you how to control that beast inside of you now. And teaching you martial arts. Im sure they'll be a time where... Well... In this busniess if something were to happen to me..." Kin paused and looked out of the window before shaking his head, turning around to face her with a smile on his face. " Nevermind that! We'll worry about that later on. " Taking his phone out he'd press a button which had been an intercom for the whole house. " Hello Lester, get the car ready. I'm getting ready to take Suzume out to eat, and I dont want any distractions. So get things ready. " " Yes sir, I'll have the car ready within moments sir. " " Thanks. " Kin ended the transmission turning to Suzume as if to take her hand so he could guide her out. " Ready to go? " Suzume Yasutake: She nodded in agreement when he spoke of training her. He was right, the thought of what might happen if she didn't really did scare her. If it hadn't been for Nadine when, they were captured by Brownie, she would have probably killed him. The incident with the Ticker still haunted her,she had killed without a second thought and no mercy. No matter how she tried to justify it, she bad murdered people who were not equipped to defend themselves against her. She had told herself over and over the she had done it to protect her unborn child, but the truth of it was all she had to do once she had broken free was run. However she didn't, she went on a killing spree in that tower, and deep down that animal inside of her... had liked it. The conversation had definitely taken a somber turn Kin made a point to try to salvage it by insisting they still go to dinner. Having the car be brought around by the driver. She smiled taking his hand her heart giving a slight flutter, despite everything Kin always managed to bring back that feeling she had for him the first time she realized... she had fallen in love with him. Those simple little gestures that melted any kind note of uncertainty. All thoughts of what might happen in the future vanished and he brought her back t this singular moment making her feel like they were the only two people in the universe. She squeezed his hand in hers, "Okay..let's go." Tasanagi: They loaded the limo, and before long they were well on there way. The Drive had been slow and calming and Kin just enjoyed having her with him. The wind blowing in there hairs when he let the top down in the limp and the windows to assist in this rapid wind flow. The Sparkling drinks he gave her , non-acoholic of course. He just enjoyed her company and everything that came with it. They hit a stop and kin felt a light thump at the front of the car but he ignored it. That was until 30 minutes later and they still hand't reached there destination. " Hey Lester, mind stopping the car for a minute? Me and Suzume want to get something to drink. " No response. " Lester? " Kin said again, looking back at Suzume before Kin pulled the slide to reveal the driver they would have stopped. " About time lest. " Kin said opening the car door but... What he would have found would have been more then unpleasent. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8wgcWty67A ) " Well now. Good catch boys, good catch indeed. You got both Yanban. Great work. " Said a man clad with a long top hat. He had a smirk on his face as he crossed his arms. The Rest of his men had been with him and they had all been standing around with each other in a circle while he stood infront of them. The Person who exited the limo's driver seat had been none other then Lesters dead body and then someone else stepped out of the Passenger side a blade in his right hand as it dripped from its tip with the crimson red. " Who are you... you want money? " " If only it were that simple Tasanagi..." Kin's eyes studided there equiptment and gear and he took a good sniff of the air. " You smell of blood... corrupt Oni blood. " " Ah... so you know the differnce after all. An Oni with a brain how lovely. " " Me, nor my girlfriend arent corrupted Oni. Let us be... I can understand you killing those demons who feast upon human life for enjoyment but were not like that. Were... Normal people. So please... let us go. " Kin said closing his eyes for his request. " Suzume... stay in the car ok? " Kin said closing the door. " Look... if you want to kill an Oni... here I am. But dont touch the girl alright..." " But she is with child, is she not? Another demon offspring. Even if you two arent corrupt, that child MAY be one day. So we'll be doing the world a favor by getting rid of it. Once... and for all..." Kin's eyes slanted as he sighed, spreading his arms apart as he stared up at the full moon. The Medallion his mother gave him dangling around his neck left to right. " I'll ask you one more time... Please... Let us go..." The Hunters all smirked before they looked back over at Kin. " Im afraid... i cant let that happen. Tasanagi. Open fire. " The Hunters all 10 of them would get there SMG'S and Assualt rifles and let fire to Kin's body! Lighting him up like a christmas tree as they shot him to hell! Luckily the limo had been bullet proof and not one bullet had hit the inside of the car. Kin's bullet riddled body dropped to the ground as his back hit the limo and he slummped over, bleeding to death it would appear like as his eyes went cold white. " Grab the girl..." The doors to the limo would have opened up as the Hunters pointed there guns at Suzume, shouting for her to exit the vechile where they would have then guided her down into the wooded areas into the darkness of night. " Now Now Demon... think of that child of yours. You dont want it to die because of your wreckless behavior hm? Huehueuhuehuehue... "( http://media.animevice.com/uploads/0/1493/131015-dandarrow.jpg How he would have looked. Suzume Yasutake: The night seemed to be going well until Suzume began to feel like something was off. They should have made it the some sort of destination by now. Wherever Kin had decided to go but it felt like they just kept driving with no stop in sight. Kin must have sensed it as well because he began to talk to the driver. Kin concerned after not getting a respond from the driver slid the partition aside, Suzume gasped her hand going up to her mouth. How had they not registered this, they had no idea other than a thump earlier. They had both ignored it, thinking it could have been anything. Kin got out and Suzume was stopped when she tried to exist after him. This only made her worry about the situation more. The conversation started out with money and then turned to something completely different and deadly. Kin kept telling the hunters to let them go but whoever they were wouldn't hear of it. Suzume listened as they explained they knew that she and Kin weren't corrupted. But that with the possibility of their child becoming corrupt that they would... Suzume clenched her jaw. That's when the sounds of bullets ricocheting off the bullet proof limo. "Kin!!!" She could see the back of his head through the tinted windows. The impact of the bullets on his body, was terrifying. Tears streamed down her face as the gunfire subsided and Kin's body slid down. Suzume thought about making a run at the hunters but the thought of the baby she was carrying stopped her. The door was opened and the guns were then pointed at her. Putting her hands up she was ordered out of the limo. All Suzume could do was cry as she looked over at Kin's bullet ridden body, lifeless glassed over eyes. They let her through the dark woods near the limo. Tears of anger and sadness streamed down her face, she could feel her heart beat rapidly with each step. The sound of her blood rushing in her ears as the man in the wide brimmed hat went on about her not making any sudden moves for the sake of her child. Suzume breath began to quicken. "Yours going to regret this.." She managed to breath out. Tasanagi: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MyNd6KSz7UE ) " Hmph. " The Hunter said as he guided the girl down to a forrested area where the Hunters had set up shop. " Huehuehue. We've been waiting for this child..." On a rock, the Japanese Kanji for blood sketched into the rock. " We've been waiting a long time for this child of yours. These past 8 months have been GRUSOME! " He said pulling his hat off to reveal his face, sharp canine like teeth protruding from his mouth as he snickered. " Heh heh heh now this'll be fun. Suzume... are you familiar with Vampires? " The Leader said as he stepped forward with both hands behindh is back pacing back and forth. " They were scoruged from this earth 1000's of years ago they say. But with the technology of the day... They've been brought back with to there former glory! Yes My Dear... they exist. And WE are everywhere..." The Man said sliding both of his hands into his hair as all of his ' Hunters' tossed off there shirts, allowing them to flow into the wind showing there bare skin. They were tattooed over with some kind 666 like markings on there bodies. Demon Worshipers, this was obvious but this was more towards the christanity form of demon. " We are... ' The Infintes ' And our demonic stretch to glory will be just that. Vampires... made through the Drug known as V-surge, modified with the Drug Known as Venom, aka ' Mutant.' Me and my collages here have been REAL Vampires since the Venom Epidemic ( The Red Money Saga. ) We were all Advant users of the V-surge. Trying to relive that power that was stripped from us by MAN! Fanatics at first... And now we are truly authentic! You see The Venom, mixed with the V-surge gave our Vampieric abilites, powers that PUSH past the evoluationary line! Giving us the abilites and triats of real vampires. You see NOW! We have to feed, or our bodies, our metabolism will break down causing us to wither and die. Blood is what we need to survive! But... With Oni blood, with the BLOOD! Of your child... We will be able IMMORTAL! TRULY! AND THE SUN AND THE WEAKNESS FOR THE EVERLASTING NEED TO FEAST AND DRINK! WILL BE DEMINISHED! IT WAS TOLD TO US! IT WAS TRULY TOLD TO US BY THE GRAND MASTER! SO THIS MUST BE TRUE! " The Leader said as he shouted high into the sky, his hell red eyes peering back down to Suzume as his men pulled out Katana's from there backs and stared Suzume down. " And you know... the Vampires...Worst enemy... is the filthy, beastily, WEREWOLF... What you and that weak minded Tasanagi brat are. And were going to rid the world of this family of beast... once and for all..." The Leader said as his men step by step made there way over to Suzume before a howl in the distance could be heard! The Men stopped and they all began to hiss as they looked to there leader. " BUT WE KILLED THE TASANAGI CHILD! WE SHOT HIM INTO OBLIVION! " Said one of the ' Vampires ' As they growled and snarled fuled with unimaginable rage. " No matter... KILL HIM AGAIN! GO NOW! I'LL DEAL WITH HER...Dont worry... i wont cut her open until all of you have returned. NOW GO! " And with his command. All of the ' Vampires ' Rushed into the Dark of Night... so they could finish off The Young Tasanagi. But it wasn't Kin who they would be facing... No, for this had been Inugami. Suzume: She smirked and a chuckle began to come from the back of her throat. The crazy tattoos, the story for some reason was amusing to her. "What a load of hypocritical bullshit, you really think that because your some drug induced vampire freaks that you're some sort of demon gods." Suzume could hear her blood rushing through her veins, her heart thundering in her ears was like a torrent of waves crashing on the shore in her head. There was a howl in the distance, "You hear that.... that's the sound of you done fucked... up." Suzume began to feel the pain shooting through her body like liquid lightning, it hurt so much she dropped to her knees. Her hair falling in front of her face as she braced herself on the ground with her hands. Tears began, to streams down her cheeks hitting the dirt. "Your big mistake.... was thinking... that I was just gonna let you... get...away with this. You also... assumed that... my mate...would... Go...down easily." Her voice kept cracking as she tried to speak through the pain. It was as if the air around her became a whirlwind. Then, starting from the roots of her hair streaks of white began to form. ( http://i.imgur.com/EjayYvi.gif ) "Your friends... aren't going to fair well I'm afraid... And I'd say... you might want to run....but, he'd find you and slaughter you anyway. And if he didn't... I... would." She slowly looked up from the ground at the hunter. ( http://i.imgur.com/z7KMral.gif) "You... will not... have my ...child." ( http://i.imgur.com/FpxZIb3.gif ) Tasanagi: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTPn4Jlrjb0 ) The Vampires rushed through the forrest like area before they all reached a middle point and all 16 of them stood in the moon light. There glowing red eyes flashing left to right as they clenched there fists. " SHOW YOURSELF... WEREWOLF! " And as they announced him, the Beastily wolf stood from its dark hold. Kin had been in his full beast form. The Massive Lycan breathing heavily as he drooled from the mouth, his long dark mane like hair flowing in the wind as he tilted his head up. " I can't control the beast within... Im sorry for what comes next. " Kin said with a voice that boomed with demonic like force. The Vampires all smirked and rushed him but Kin would have leaped into the darkness of the trees. " HE'S GONE! SNIFF HIM OUT! " The Vampires all spread out, shooting in various portions of the forrest. As they searched, One of the vampires would have made his way over to a Pond where he would have walked through the waters in attempts to search Kin out. Diving deeply into the small 20 feet steep of water what he would find instead was a claw going through his heart! The Vampire strugged under watter but it didnt make a differnce. With his herculean strength, Kin ripped the creatures head off while under the water and just like that. He was gone again as the Vampires body floated back up to the top of the water. The Others continued to search high and low for him but they werent successful. " I'll search the top of this mountain brother..." Said one of the female Vampires as she scaled up the small hill of a mountain only to find Kin in his half wolf state. His teeth snarled and his shirt gone he had been completely naked. HIs muscular form glowing almost as the moon light shinned over him. His medallion flowing in the wind that his mother gave him. " BROTHER HE IS H-GAWKKK! " Kin had literally ripped the spine from her back with his intense speed letting the girl drop to the ground in a bloody mess. " SISTER! " Said the Vampire that had accompanied her. He blasted up to the top of the Hill only to be tackled in Mid air by a fully lycaned Kin, They struggled in the air but it would do of no good as Kin got the upperhand litterally biting the creatures face off. " HE'S HUNTING US ! Isn't it Obvious! WE HAVE TO BE ON OUR TOES YOU FOOL! " One of the other vampires said after they all regrouped. It was only 5 of them now now. MOre then half of them dead... " I suppose I should make this easier for you..." A Voice said that echoed around all of them before they all turned there heads to see the Young Tasanagi standing atop a hill with the moon behind him. " Here I am..." He said opening his arms out as he waited for all of them. " Come and get me..." He said as his head dropped down and once he ordered them too. They Did! All 5 of them lunging at The young Tasanagi as he shifted into his full dire wolf form as he leaped into the air meeting them half way! He slauthered them! Ripping off limbs, biting there bodies in two, decimating them one by one in mid air! By the time Kin hit the ground in his massive wolf form all of the vampires bodies had been decimated into scraps of meet. Blood spilling from his maul as he began to run towards Suzume direction. Meanwhile... " Foolish Pup... you think you can scare me? Don't make me laugh. He said eying Suzume down while he raised his blade to her. " SIR! " Said one of the Vampires who had managed to escape rushing over to the leaders side as he dropped to his knees. His arm had been missing and half of his face mauled off as he bled to death. " H-He's killing us... He's killed us all! " " And yet... you live. You have failed me. You Idiot... " The Leader would have turned to where Suzume had been only for her to be gone. "... He used you as bait... to track back to me... " He said turning his head towards a tree to see Kin there with Suzume in his hands. His dark hair flowing in the wind as his bright red eyes stared back into the Vampires own red eyes. The stare down had been a heavy one as Kin's voice began to slip from his lips. " Why did you attack us... Your not Oni-Hunters. " " For the blood of your child. " " ... Then you've failed your mission. " Kin said as he scowled at the man with an emotionless expression on his face. " THE INFINTES NEVER FAIL THERE MISSION. I'LL KILL YOU... EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL YOU BY MYSELF!" The Leader leaped into the air and lunged at the Couple his last Ditch efforts to gain his prize. He shouted at the top of his lungs, however all Kin would have done was blow his icy breath into the face of the Vampire, freezing it over completely allowing him to fall back down to the ground, his head shattering on ground after it hit a boulder. Blasting into millions of tiny pieces. ".... Don't fuck with my family. " Suzume Yasutake: Suzume had been preparing to strike at the hunter, when the sound of one of his colleagues coming up the path winded from running away from Kin. The other hunter was terrified muttering and crying about the werewolf killing all of the others. The leader of the hunters turned away from her to confront his subordinate. Suzume was going to take it as a chance to strike but was scooped up just before she going to snap. She clung to Kin's large form her own fur and hair a striking contrast to his. Her long flowing white hair and tail, the white wolf ears sticking out of the top of her head. It was very apparent that there was a drastic difference between Kin's transformations and her own. ( http://i.imgur.com/3XynSvK.gif) She often wondered why it was like that, Kin had different transformations, but she always kept a somewhat humanoid looking form. Either way she WS happy that Kin had got to her, she didn't want to go through the same thing she had with the Ticker she knew she would do what was needed to protect her child... But she also knew what happens when she looses control. She started to calm as she clung to Kin, her breathing began to slow. She looked up at Kin listening to the sound as he and the hunter exchanged words. When the hunter made his last stand and lunged at them she gasped and hurried her face in the dark fur on Kin. She felt him take a breath in and the air around them felt like a cold winter breeze. When all was said and done Suzume had almost returned to normal again. "Is it ...over?" Tasanagi: Kin took notice of this vamperic man and his death. The thoughts however had Kin in a loop. With his massive lycan form standing proud he looked down at Suzume who had changed as well. " Yeah... Its over now. " Leaping down from the tree Kin made his way over to the dead carcus of the leader and pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket that caused Kin's nerve to be shook. Reverting back to his normal state now he was able to decipher the text with ease. " Kill The Tasanagi and his child. Keep the girl alive, our lord belives that she may be of some use to us. Able to carry an Oni child and be a normal mortal is a feat in itself. Remember bring the girl back alive, but kill them bost lucian. This is your chance to gain some respect within our Organization. And feasting upon Oni blood is the greatest level of achievement for us. Do not Fail us... " The Letter ended there and kin would have pulled the pants off of the leader so he could wear them himself. It showed just how much he was off touch with humanity at this point and how he didnt feel anything when he killed anymore. " Im glad you two are safe. " He said refering to her and his child. " I have a feeling this isn't over. This group failed and there gonna be looked for by whatever organization there from. I Heard him talking to you. The Infintes, or something like that. I'll add it to my list of threats... Im so sorry Suzume. I really wanted things to be simple tonight. " Kin said crossing his arms as he looked up at the moonlit sky. " Even though bad lucks swims around me, I know im protected... Ive always felt. Like ive been watched over. Even more so now... C'mon. Lets get you home. This isn't a place for you and the baby... " He said walking back over, lifting her up into his arms as he cradled her. Carrying her back down to the Limo. Suzume Yasutake: Slowly the white in Suzume's hair began to subside, as Kin they stood there next to what was left of the vampiric hunter. She watched as Kin searched the body taking what appeared to be some sort of note. As he read the letter she just stood there shaking here head. "What does that mean, why would they..." When Kin was finished he pulled the pants from the corpse and put them on Suzume was still in such a state of shock it didn't really faze her. Kin started to apologize, and for some reason him apologizing for the attackers pissed her off. He always blamed himself for this sort of thing, but he had no control over it...."Don't.... not for these.... I don't even know what to call them. They tried to hurt you.... And the baby... they got, what they fucking deserved. And if they think..." Her eyes were downcast but her jaw line was stiff, you could tell that she was grinding her teeth and clenching her fists at her sides. "If they ever try it again.... I'll... rip out all their throats. No one... will hurt my family." When he picked her up, she began to calm again as he carried her to the limo, she wrapped her arms around him cling to him tightly. "I thought I'd lost you for a minute, thank you for saving me. I don't think I've ever thanked you for saving my life over and over again. I... love you Kin." Category:Ark 23